Back to the future
by Roylx
Summary: During a gripping game of capture the flag, with a twist, Nico and Will are sucked into the past. Will Nico be able to cope with his past reality? Will everything fall apart, or will Nico be able to save someone important to him and save the future in one fell swoop? Soleangelo, Percabeth, Time Travel AU, Revived Bianca? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

For once Nico was having an ordinary day. So of course the fates had to mess it up.

It had started as a harmless Saturday afternoon at camp half-blood. Nico had woken up late and slowly made his way to the dining pavilion for lunch, all the while glaring at the sunlight streaming through the weak wispy clouds. It was raining outside the border, but the camp was lively and full of activity in the spring weather, most campers excitedly getting ready for capture the flag later that evening. Nico could hear the tell-tale signs of sparring in the distance, the occasional twang of a bow, and hammering from the forges further up the camp. He couldn't help but grin. Chiron had explained yesterday at dinner that today's game would have an unusual twist, but he wasn't willing to explain further until lunch this afternoon.

"Nico!" Will called from the Hades Table. He was sitting with Annabeth and Percy; they were clearly waiting for the son of Hades before they began eating. Nico dodged between the gatherings of campers swarming toward the sacrificial fire as he made his way to the table.

"Hey guys," He breathed. "Sorry I slept in." Shaking his head Will bumped Nico's shoulder as he sat down.

"No problem death boy, we were going to wait for you anyways. What's a few extra hours?" Will stated while grinning fondly.

Percy grumbled from across the table, "Can I please eat now?" His face had an unusual paler too it, and bags underneath his eyes highlighted how little the son of Poseidon had been sleeping lately. Nico understood what Percy was going through. He was still plagued with visions of Tartarus on a nightly basis. Annabeth shot him a worried glance before summoning a grilled cheese to her plate and some chopped veggies. Percy quickly summoned some blue cheese pizza as he began to munch.

The afternoon continued in much the same fashion as the four finished lunch then practiced sparring and battle strategy. No one knew what the teams for capture the flag would be, as the last game ended in a draw after hours of fruitless fighting on both sides.

Finally dinner rolled around and Annabeth dragged Percy excitedly towards the dining pavilion; Will and Nico following behind with their hands loosely linked. After seating themselves once again at the Hades table, this time Piper and Jason (who had yet to return to New Rome) joined them, Chiron stood at the head table.

"Now campers," Chiron's voice echoed over the dining pavilion,"today's game of Capture the Flag has a new twist on it as i told you all yesterday. Now, as it was not my suggestion to bend the rules to provide a much needed refresher, Mr. D will explain today's game!" Chiron nodded to the slightly pudgy man seated beside him sipping a diet coke wearing a hideous orange hawaiian shirt with dolphins on it. Mr. D rolled his eyes dramatically and Chiron took a step back.

"Well brats, it goes like this," Mr. D paused to take a sip of his diet coke, still seated, then continued to outline the bizarre new rules of Capture the Flag. "there will be no more cabin teams for this game. You may all play on your own, or you may form alliances with other campers, teams and partners are not restricted to godly parents; choose whomever you please. Also each team or pairing will be given their own flag, which doesn't have to be attached to a location. One person per a team is designated as the 'flag bearer' and they will remain so for the duration of the game. A flag can only be attained from this 'flag bearer' if they are deemed unworthy to continue fighting or they forfeit willing, and the flag must be kept in plain view at all times. A maximum of 15 campers to a team, minimum of one. It's a free for all, the team at the end of the night with the most flags wins. Lastley," Mr. D said his final statement with an evil gleam in his eye,"All tricks, powers, strategies or surprises are allowed. Don't hold back kiddo's." With that Mr.D leaned back and continued to sip his drink. Chiron then dismissed everyone to work out final alliances and strategies. The game started in an hour.

Everything was going wonderful. Nico had teamed up with Will and they were currently hiding up a tree watching the carnage from above. Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason had all teamed up and were currently winning after having gathered a total of 5 flags including their own. Nico and Will had been up in the same tree for almost 3 hours, watching the mayhem unfold. The game had started simply at first. A group of Demeter kids unleashing hell on a group of Hephaestus kids almost won just for half the Athena cabin to swoop in and take both groups flags in one well planned maneuver leaving both the other teams totalled. Various teams passing below them but none of them noticed the two boys above them. Nico quite enjoyed himself, even if he was crammed uncomfortably up against a rough tree branch. He go to snuggle into Will to keep warm, and that alone was enough to make him feel content with the game. Will must have felt the same as he had wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders some time back.

A shout of victory startled Nico into reality as Percy whooped and gathered a sixth flag from a team of three Hecate campers. Annabeth smiled and pecked him on the cheek as Piper cheered. Nico squinted at the team below them, then elbowed Will in the stomach lightly. He looked as if he was about to doze off.

"Ugh, what?" Will blinked rapidly and shifted more upright, breaking his hold on Nico.

Nico pointed below them to the celebrating demi-gods. "Where did Jason go?" he whispered panicked.

"That can't be good" Will muttered as his eyes widened. "Nico I think it's time to relocate."

Nico nodded and gripped Will's arm willing the shadows to gather them and take them to a different tree across the forest when a sharp gust of wind blew the boys from the tree. Nico yelped as he was thrown into the clearing below him, Will a millisecond behind him. Before they could land headfirst on the unforgiving ground a cushion of air formed and softened their fall into a gentle tumble onto the grass. Jason landed gracefully beside them as Percy laughed outright at the murderous expression on Nico's face.

"Okay Nico give up the flag nice and easy and you two love birds won't get hurt too badly." Jason said while grinning madly, his golden sword out and at the ready. Nico just sneered at Jason with a twinkle in his eye as he gripped his sword harder.

"Oh it won't be that easy. Come and get it sparky!" Nico grinned as he rolled to his feet, pushing Will behind him. Percy and Annabeth had settled themselves around the four demigods, ready for a great show, Piper had unsheathed her dagger and challenged Will.

Jason laughed and lunged at Nico, and Nico whipped out his stygian iron sword and parried the blow easily. Jason and Nico began to duel with Will fending off Piper behind them. Nico twirled and dodged Jason as he tried to knock him off his feet with strategically placed bursts of wind. Nico parried easily and slipped into the shadows just to appear behind Jason to try to get the upper hand. Jason spun and fell to his knees to hold back the fierce drop cut Nico delivered. The two boys continued to spar all the while grinning madly.

Piper and Will were faring well. Piper repetitively took swipes at Will while trying to use her charmspeak to influence will.

"Will you will do the chicken dance right now. You feel like dancing. How about the Macarana?" Piper suggested too Will as she dodged a swipe from his sword. Will grinned and continued to sing a charmspeak cancelling hym he had picked up the month previous when Piper had charmspoken him into wearing black for a full week. The two continued to duel, neither gaining the upperhand.

Nico almost had Jason's flags when Jason launched himself over Nico's head in a last desperate move. He landed and swung his leg out behind him sending Nico to the ground. Before Nico could even blink Jason's sword was at his throat.

"Good fight Nico, but im afraid im going to need that scarf now." Jason panted. Sword balanced precariously on Nico's collarbone.

"Aw i'm sorry Jason, I just can't do that." Nico tutted, not at all sorry. Nico grinned wide as he slipped into the shadow, Jason's sword slipping to the ground as he vanished. Percy groaned in the background.

Jason huffed, "Come on dude I totally had you!" he spun looking for Nico. Percy and Annabeth had started to scout the immediate area as well looking for Nico and Will and Piper continued to duel loudly in the clearing.

"I said do the funky chicken! Will you really want to do the funky chicken!" Piper was practically shouting her charmspeak at Will, but he just continued to sing louder. Percy was beginning to twitch and want to dance as her charmspeak started to affect him. Annabeth noticed and was trying her hardest not to laugh at her boyfriend when Nico launched himself out of a shadow directly in front of her, causing her to fall onto her butt.

Nico tucked and rolled right into Will, effectively pulling him from his battle of the voices with Piper, and whisking them away into the shadows. Piper stopped charmspeaking the moment the two boys vanished into the shadows, huffing as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

She turned and marched over to Jason. "I was this," she showed Jason with her fingers, "close to getting him. I could feel it." She pulled Jason to his feet and turned to Annabeth and Percy. "Well guys, what our game plan. We should have about an hour left until the game ends."

Annabeth started counting on her fingers, "Well we have six flags and I think there was 16 teams so if we can snatch a few more i think we-" Annabeth was cut off by Piper gasping as she went to sheath her dagger.

Piper stood in the center of the clearing cupping her dagger with two hands as she stared at the blade intensely. The remaining three demi-gods rushed over to see the vision hopefully before it ended. Percy turning white as a ghost when he saw the scene the dagger had to show them.

Turning to Annabeth, Percy said, "Stay here I'm going to get Chiron. I think Nico and Will aren't coming back for awhile." before running into the woods calling for Chiron.

"What do you think it means…" Piper whispered as she stared at the repetitive scene in the dagger.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know, but I have a good idea and a bad feeling." Annabeth, Jason and Piper continued to stare into the dagger as a distant horn signalled the end of the game, and the sound of Chiron's hooves drew closer.

In the bronze dagger the imagine of a scrap yard was prevalent. Celestial bronze pieces and trinkets littered the dusty road leading through the mountains of scrap. What looked like a large bronze foot lingered in one of the mountains, and trudging through the scrap piles were a younger Percy, Thalia, Grover, and two hunters of Artemis. One wearing a circlet and one with darker hair and freckles. As the group continued through the junk heaps, the hunter without the circlet lags behind and picks up a small trinket, just as she is about to pocket it, Nico and Will burst out of a shadow nearby. The vision stopped there and repeated itself until Chiron could see it, then the bronze dimmed and the image disappeared, Nico's scared face the last image etched in everyone's mind.

Percy sat heavily on the ground and placed his head on his knees. Annabeth dropped down beside him and rubbed his back. Chiron approached a moment later, and gently laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Percy." Chiron said solemnly.

Nodding Percy looked up with grief in his eyes. "That was the junkyard of the God's. That was the day Bianca died."

 **Thank you to max for pointing out the weirdness that was this chapter after I tried to fix it yesterday. I fixed it again (I hope).**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Okay here you guys go! It took me like a week to plan this out, then I deleted everything, then I rewrote. Whooop!**

Nico and Will tumbled through the darkness that ripped at their clothes, their hands tightly clasped together as they fought the inky blackness as best they could. Something had gone wrong when Nico had tried to shadow travel them away from the clearing: A jagged claw of light in the shadows had sucked them into it like a vacuum cleaner and Nico had been helpless to pull them out in time.

Will gave up fighting and tugged Nico towards him for a kiss as the couple continued to tumbled through the void, continually being pulled apart as they fell faster. Nico leaned back and stared into Wills face trying to memorize every contour and plain as they reached terminal velocity. Will opened his mouth straining to say something when they slammed full speed into the ground.

"Nico…" A warm hand brushed Nico's forehead as the fuzziness receded from his mind. "Nico babe, you've got to get up. We're at camp still but something is different." Will's voice pulled Nico out of unconsciousness, but he really didn't want to move. Vertigo had Nico afraid of barfing on Will if he tried to sit up; not very romantic in his opinion.

Groaning Nico cracked an eyelid only to be assaulted by sunlight. Will moved closer and gently helped Nico into a sitting position despite his protests: his bones felt like they'd been soldered together by a certain flame wielding hispanic. Slowly opening the other eye Nico took stock of their surroundings. Will hovered over him with panic written across his face, Nico smiled gently and squeezed the hand resting on his leg. The boys had crash landed smack dab in the center of the Archery range, and a loose ring of campers surrounded them some of them curious, and some of them with their bows drawn and aimed loosely at them.

Turning to Will Nico began, "Will what happ-" Nico tried to ask as Chiron galloped up to the group with a young Apollo girl riding bareback. She had been sent to get Chiron as no one knew what to make of the two senior campers that had appeared out of thin air. As Chiron approached he waved away the campers and Will helped Nico to stand up.

Chiron stopped a few feet away from the boys. Confusion evident on his wise face. "Nico?" he asked, almost startled.

"Chiron?" Nico replied sarcastically, "Wow you've changed so much in the few hours I've last seen you!" He shook his head. "What happened? One second we were whooping butt in capture the flag and the next…"

"We've been sucked into a vortex and dropped in the middle of the Archery Range where we almost died via Daphne's mad aim." Will finished with a nod to an older Apollo camper. She seemed too shell shocked to respond. Chiron simply stared for a moment longer before he began to pace, his face scrunched in concentration.

"No it couldn't be…" the old centaur mumbled as he glanced at the boys before him. "This hasn't happened for millennia…" Shaking his head Chiron stopped before the boys and gestured for them to follow. Chiron began to move towards the Big House at a brisk pace, he seemed to be in a hurry suddenly.

With a glance at Nico, Will grabbed his hand as the couple jogged after Chiron as fast as they could. Nico gasping as they went; Each footfall made him want to curl into a ball and nap for 3 centuries. Nico glanced around as they hurried along. Something was different all right, there wasn't nearly as many cabins and campers as there should have been… And what happened to the Athena Parthenos?As they reached the porch, Mr. D napping in one of the wicker chairs, Chiron came out to meet them clutching a small golden cube. Chiron approached Nico and gently handed it to him, then took a step back and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Nico, Will. This is all I can do for you. The path before you will be hard but you must walk it alone." He took one last look at the two heroes somberly before giving them a hopeful smile and leaving them on the lawn in front of the big house.

"What do you think that was about?" Will wondered as he watched Chiron head towards the campers still gathered in the archery clearing. Nico didn't hear him as he was too busy studying the small cube Chiron had given him.

Nico suddenly handed it to Will. "Please tell me you can hear that." Will looked at him like he'd lost it. "Listen to the cube!" Nico exclaimed gesturing towards it. Will tentatively brought it to his ear, a second later his eyes widened in shock.

"It's speaking…. Latin?" He handed the Imperial gold cube back to Nico. As Nico held it the whispering grew louder and he began to sway. The cube was getting heavier by the second and Nico was overcome with the sudden power emanating from the small object, Will had to catch Nico as he sunk to the ground. The whispering grew to shouts and Nico's vision turned gold as he continued to stare at the cube in his palm.

"Will!" Nico shouted as he grabbed his boyfriend suddenly as hard as he could. The cubes gravity increased tenfold and a pull in Nico's navel signalled the start of strong magic. With a pop the Son of Hades and the startled Son of Apollo vanished with nary a sign from Camp Half Blood, leaving little but their imprints in the grass.

In Nico's opinion he would much rather drag the Athena Parthenos across the globe again before traveling by roman cube magic. Will and Nico couldn't move a muscle or even breathe, the journey was similar to being squeezed through a tube, pressurized beyond anything comprehensible and riding the biggest, fastest, most horrible roller coaster imaginable twelve times while fighting food poisoning from undercooked county fair corn dogs. Needless to say the moment Nico and Will appeared in the thin desert air, Nico heaved up his supper. Thankfully not on Will. Will swayed then fell onto the ground beside Nico in a puff of dust.

"What the fuck." Nico heaved as he righted himself again. He was still clutching the little cube which had quieted somewhat since they had arrived. Scowling, he shoved the cube into his pocket, wiping his mouth on his sleeve in the same motion. "Are you okay?" he asked as he took in Will. Much paler than his usual tanned self and staring into the distance with a glazed look, Will took a moment before nodding then swallowing.

Pushing himself up Nico helped Will, then Will turned Nico to face the direction he was still staring in, "Look" he breathed wordlessly. Nico tore his eyes from Will's face only to mimic the same expression Will was stood in the middle of a vast desert, and less than thirty feet before them was the biggest trash heap of celestial bronze junk they had ever seen.

"That is…" Nico shook his head at a loss for words. The magic cube had dragged them to a junkyard in the middle of nowhere. Unbelievable. "Where do you think we are?" Nico asked dragging his eyes towards Will, who was blushing furiously and staring at Nico's… crotch? Looking down Nico realized there was a large bulge formed in his pants because of the cube. Cursing Nico frantically removed the cube, only to have it jump from his hand and begin to roll into the junk yard.

"Wha…?" Nico stared after the cube, really just wanting to leave it there and return home for a much earned nap.

Will began to follow the cube which had stopped at the entrance of the junk yard for them. "Come on death breath," He smiled, blush still tinging his cheeks, and held his hand out for Nico, "something tells me we have an irritatingly magic cube to follow."

Huffing Nico grasped his hand and began to walk with him, "I told you not to call me that," he grumbled. As they entered the mountainous heaps of celestial bronze, Nico began to feel a small pull guiding him forwards. Almost like his soul was guiding him forwards, yearning for something… or someone.

Hand in hand the boys continued into the heaps, not sure what waited for them beyond.

Bianca trudged through the junkyard of the gods behind her quest companions, trying not to trip over the mounds of celestial bronze springs, fridges, and computer monitors. You name it and the God's had disposed of it. Percy had just found an electric guitar shaped like Apollo's Lyre when she spotted it. A small mythomagic figurine perched on top of a smashed microwave, as if waiting for her. The moment Bianca realized what it was an overwhelming sense of homesickness hit her, she missed her little brother Nico, and she felt outrageously guilty at having left him at camp. Glancing around nervously, Bianca grabbed the figurine and stashed it in her pocket. Surely Zoe wasn't being serious about cursed items? One small statue couldn't possibly cause harm…

Nico and Will had made it about halfway through the mounds of metal when the first sounds of battle reached them. They had felt the ground shake uncontrollably, and had stumbled and fallen, Nico into a fridge, and Will into a bent celestial bronze trampoline. A large metal figure with a half melted face rose in the distance, the sounds of metal scraping against more rusted metal was unbearable. Then Nico and Will heard the faint shout, "Run!".

"Come on!" Nico started sprinting as fast as he could through the trash with Will right behind him. His navel was pulling him towards the giant, and Nico definitely didn't think that was a good thing. The cube had vanished from sight, having done its job.

"Nico," Will gasped, "I think I know where we are!" he shouted over the sound of grinding metal as the statue unsheathed his sword. Without waiting for a response Will quickly explained, "I think that's Talos! An automation made by Hephaestus, and this must be the junkyard of the gods," he paused to hurtle a statue of Apollo, "everything here is either defective or broken. Pretty sure some of it is cursed too." Will finished as the duo rounded the last junk heap between them and Talos.

Will's words were like daggers to Nico, and as they rounded the bend and Nico laid eyes on a young Percy, Grover, Thalia and a hunter of Artemis, he felt like someone had rammed a hot iron into his heart. Nico stopped dead in his tracks as the giant began to punch itself in the head; he couldn't let this happen, not again.

"WILL STAY HERE!" Nico screamed before diving into a shadow on his left. Staying in the shadow realm Nico waited for his opportunity. His heart pounding a million miles an hour, Nico watched as the demigods ran for their lives out of the junk yard, and the giant stumbled and began to collapse. Just before Talos struck the power lines Nico launched himself out of the shadows and into the torso of the giant. He grabbed the girl frantically punching controls, and pulled both of them back into darkness and towards Will as the giant collapsed into power lines then crumbled to pieces.

"Nico what the-" Will started as Nico stumbled from the shadows with Bianca in tow. The hunter of Artemis immediately ripped herself from his grip and army rolled away coming to her feet with her bow drawn and aimed at Nico's chest. Breathing heavily Nico raised his hands and waited.

"Will. Please put away your bow." Nico said calmly, Will had drawn his bow and had it aimed at Bianca. When he didn't listen Nico sighed, "Will please, this is already difficult enough to explain without you threatening to impale my sister."

Bianca followed the exchange with narrowed eyes, suspicion prevalent as Will hesitantly lowered his bow while examining Bianca with an air of shock. Training her eyes back on the teen in front of her she sneered, "What do you mean 'sister'. My brother is back at camp." Even as she spoke recognition flashed in her eyes but Bianca's aim hadn't wavered once and Nico began to understand what Chiron meant about their path being difficult.

Nico glanced at the dust cloud beginning to settle behind Bianca. He could hear the shouts of the searching Demigods; he had to get them out of there. If they were discovered the consequences could be catastrophic, and Nico wasn't sure what he would do in that situation. Slowly, Nico lowered his hand to show the Bianca the skull ring she had given him.

Scoffing Bianca said, "Anyone could easily get that ring. There are many like it." Still she didn't move.

Nico sighed in defeat then began to recite all of his favorite mythomagic characters and their stats. After finishing Nico looked at his sister and simply asked, "Will you believe me now?"

Before Nico could even finish his sentence Bianca had rushed into his arms and hugged him.

"What are you doing here, and why are you so big?" She rushed, obviously nervous. Bianca was shaking from everything that had happened in the last 15 minutes alone, and she was clutching Nico like a lifeline, something Will found immensely adorable.

Hugging his sister tightly, Nico smiled bigger than he had in awhile. "I have a lot to explain I know. I can't tell you here though, we have to get somewhere safe first." Nico whispered to her. Gesturing for Will's hand Nico grabbed it and holding onto his sister and his boyfriend, the two most important people to him, Nico stepped back into the shadows and the trio silently disappeared from the gods junkyard.

All that could be heard was the frantic searching for Bianca in the distance.

 **Well? ~Roylx**


	3. Chapter 3: Things Better Left Unsaid

**Welcome back to the chronicles of Roylx can't get her life together! I'm actually amazed I haven't been getting any notifications or anything for the past year but within an hour of logging on and fiddling I get a new follower and favourite. Quick on the uptake, I like it.**

 **A quick thanks to BlairSteel-Nicolover9 for pointing out my Harry Potter slip back in Chapter one, its been corrected!**

 **And without further ado, a very short third chapter!**

The trio popped out of the darkness with a small snap. Bianca stumbled and nearly fell over, but Nico caught her elbow before she tumbled. Will coughed as small clouds of dust followed Nico's movements.

"Nico where are we?" Bianca asked hesitantly. Will grinned in the half light filtering through the vents in the ceiling.

Nico reached the lights and flipped them on with a small smile. "Bianca welcome to Bunker Nine!" He said with a flourish as the lights staggered into operation, illuminating the dust covered tables surrounding them.

Bianca traced a circle in the dust as she looked around, taking in the blueprints and the numerous banners hanging on the walls. The dirty tools glittered in the weak lighting, and a picture of an old war ship caught her eye, but she ignored it in favour of focusing on her brother. Nico was also focused solely on his sister, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Will looked between the siblings and chuckled. It was going to be a long night.

Nico smiled softly at Bianca and gestured to a chair, nudging Will towards one as he made his way back over to the others.

After the trio seated themselves, Nico looked at Bianca and nodded. "Where do you want to begin?" he asked hesitantly. Bianca blinked then took a calming breath.

"Why did you leave camp? And how? How did you convince Chiron to let you leave? How did you find us? How did you do that teleporting thing? Why do you look older? Who's this," Bianca gestured to Will, " and what does he have to do with anything? How did you know to get me out of Talos? When did you find us? Why-"

"Woah!" Nico waved his hands in defense looking panicked. "One question at a time! We have a while there's no hurry," He smiled gently. Bianca smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Okay I guess I'll start from the beginning…" Nico paused then looked at Will. "Where's the beginning?" he asked confused, then he chuckled. "I don't know where to start."

Will shrugged then suggested, "Right about when they left for their quest I guess. That would make most sense with the timeline?" This whole time travel thing was slightly confusing to him. Nico nodded thoughtfully.

"Woah woah woah!" Bianca was shaking her head with a perplexed expression on her face, "What's this about a timeline?" Realization dawned across her face as she took another look at her 'younger' brother. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape as the pieces clicked into place and then she crossed her arms menacingly. "Nico," she started, her tone of voice reminding Nico of Persephone when she was feeling testy, "whatexactlydid you do?"

Nico flinched slightly under her sister's gaze. With a deep breath and a silent prayer to Hades, he started to explain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

By the time Nico finished talking his voice was hoarse and the daylight had faded into dusk. Will had fallen asleep on the dusty surface of the table, and Bianca was staring at Nico with a dumbfound expression. No one spoke for a time and all that could be heard was the dust swirling through the air as Will breathed gently, and the faint noises of the forest life outside. An owl hooted in the distance and Nico frowned at his sister. He knew she was going to have a hard time explaining everything to her, but surprisingly she hadn't interrupted him once. He hadn't actually dumped that much on her in his opinion. He told her about their father, and how their mother was killed, the war with Kronos and about the Roman camp. He briefly mentioned Gaea but the memories were still too fresh in his mind for him to feel comfortable discussing it at length. Bianca took a long deep breath startling him.

"So," she started,"we're the kids of Hades, god of the underworld, we technically are not supposed to exist, you've fought in two wars, have been to Tartarus and back," Nico flinched slightly"and I'm supposed to be dead?" She finished quietly. Nico nodded. Will shifted in his chair and leaned onto Nico, snuggling into his warmth. Bianca's gaze drifted to Will and the slight red tinge that had settled on her brother's cheeks. The weight on Bianca's shoulders lifted for a moment at the sight infront of her.

Sofly Bianca asked," Nico?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

Nico snorted, "You could probably ask me anything at this point and I would answer you. This is the first time I've talked to you since you left the underworld."

"What?"

"Oh sorry, you were reincarnated in my timeline. I met you once by chance. I think your parents were startled when you started asking me to play and calling me 'Nic' when you'd never met me in that life." He shook his head with a grin. "What did you want to ask."

Sofly Biana inclined her head to Will who had just laid claim to Nico's right arm. "You two seem really close." She stated, not really sure what she was trying to ask.

"Yeah.. I guess you could say that." Nico mumbled as he felt Will's grip tighten.

"So are you two… you know." She huffed. When she was younger she remembered having a conversation with a friend about the type of relationship she thought her brother might be having. The things said and the general attitude towards the whole matter had always bugged her, love is love no matter what the gender in her opinion. All she would ever want is for Nico to be happy anyways.

Startled Nico tore his gaze from Will's sleepy grin. "What?" His face was getting more red by the second.

She chuckled at his reaction. "Are you two dating or not?"

"I-I uhh.." Nico paused as he flushed deeper. "Yeah. yeah we are." He hesitantly met his sister's eyes. "I care about him a lot," he whispered. He thought he felt Will's grip tighten.

Bianca smiled and reached out to squeeze Nico's hand. "That's all that matters." she said. "I'm glad you've found each other. It's a blessing after all you've been through." Bianca's smile slowly faded after a moment of thought and her hand moved back to her own as she grasped her hands together and her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

Bianca met his eyes quickly and then looked away. "It's just something you told me that's bugging me. If i was supposed to die back there.. In Talos, how am I supposed to help you later? Younger you, in this timeline." she shook her head. " It doesn't make any sense."

Nico sighed and seemed to age ten years in front of her. "Honestly I'd rather not think about that right now, I just got you back I don't want to think about losing you again. Besides,

we don't really know what we're doing either. We were just following the cube. I'm not really sure where to go from here." He sighed and looked at the sky through the grates. "I think the first thing we should do is get a good night's sleep. It's been a long day and it's getting late. We can figure out what to do in the morning." Nico wrapped his arms around Will and propped him up, " come on, I'm pretty sure there are some bunks back here." Nico made to stand up and Bianca stood and looped one of Will's arms over her shoulder.

"Thanks." The duo dragged Will to the back of the bunker and deposited him onto the bottom bunk. Nico turned to Bianca.

"You know Nico," Bianca started, "It's strange to think now that if you hadn't saved me I wouldn't have gotten to see you all grown up." She looked sad, but she smiled and hugged Nico hard. "Thank you for giving me that." She pulled back and smiled again, then turned to climb onto the top bunk. "Goodnight little bro."

"Night Bianca, love you." Nico said quietly as his sister plopped on the top bunk.

"Love you too Nico."

Nico rolled Will over and climbed into the bottom bunk with him. Will wrapped his arms around Nico without hesitation and Nico closed his eyes and relaxed properly for the first time in hours. He was safe. His sister was safe and so was Will. They would figure out the rest in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Unknown to the occupants of the bunker, the golden cube materialized soundlessly beside Bianca in the night. It's aura calming the three and leaving them with warm dreams and hopes of better times.

 **Well what did you think? Comments, Reviews and complaints are welcome! Again no promise of updates anytime soon, this is a free time only project :)**

 **Update on the update: I was poking around and noticed my computer autocorrected my username so I fixed it real quick. As for this story, I'm not sure if i'm going to continue it or not. I haven't actually read anything Percy Jackson related in a long while due to no free time (thanks college), so I'm really unsure what to do with this fic. I guess we'll see what happens!**

 **thanks Y'all**


End file.
